I will always love you
by NightRose1400
Summary: Starfire gets totally pissed at Robin for acting like a complete jerk to Zatanna. What happens when the Boy Blunder listens to the Princess of Tamaran? DISCONTINUED UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN: Zatanna and Starfire met once and became good friends before Starfire to earth. Zatanna accidentally sent herself to Tamaran and Starfire found the two became fast Friends and are loyal to each other**

* * *

Titans Tower, January 15, 2012

_"Hi I'm-"_

_"Robin!" he interrupted, "i mean, I'm Robin, she's Megan, and that's Artemis, Wally, Kaldur and Conner."_

_"Welcome to the Team." Kaldur said_

_"Uh, thanks" the raven haired girl said_

_"S-So, y-you joining the team?" the Boy Wonder asked eagerly_

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara said._

* * *

The words replayed themselves in his mind. Zatanna Zatara had really cast a spell on our Boy Wonder. Who knew? Robin shook his head at the memory. 'Focus.' he told himself for millionth time. His place wasn't with her anymore, his place was with the Titans, and with Barbara, who joined him when he decided to leave the Team. The two had begun to date and when anyone brought up anything about his past Team, Barbara brushed it aside.

Starfire had already known Zatanna. They were good friends, and Starfire was going to stay loyal to Zatanna no matter what. Starfire and Zatanna talked often, very often, so therefore Zatanna always knew what was happening with Robin and Barbara, she smiled through the hurt, but the Tamaranian saw throught it, she saw hurt, betrayal, loneliness, and sorrow.

"Star!" she heard Cyborg call.

"Yes, Friend Cyborg?" she asked

"I need to tell you something." he says

"What is it?" she asked

"Y'know the magician, Zatanna?" Cyborg questioned

"Yes." Starfire answered, "What about her?"

"She-She's hurt... bad. Nearly shot to death... " Cyborg said

Starfire felt rage, one of her best friends was hurt. Then it dawned on her. Did Robin know?

"We must tell Robin, he must know." Starfire said with a determined look on her face, and clutched fists.

Cyborg and Starfire bolt to the top of the Titan's Tower. Robin and Batgirl were looking at the sunset when Starfire and Cyborg opened the door.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled

"Yeah?" Robin asked turning around

"Y'know Zatanna?" Cyborg asked

"Who?" Robin asked  
"AGH!" Star yelled in anger. Her eyes now glowed, and she bolted to Robin and fisted his uniform, lifting him off the tower. "Zatanna, the girl whom loved you enough that when this Glorbag named 'Batgirl' stepped between you and her, you have acted like you never knew her nore know her now!" Starfire raged, "Robin," she sighed, "Friend Zatanna is dying, she has been nearly shot to death by the Joker, she needs you, if you cannot see through the mask, what she means to you, you are blind, and you do not see how much she loves you to let you abandon her, dump her, forget about her, never speak of her, and most of all stop loving her. Robin, she loves you, she cannot forget what you have done for her. There is no doubt that she has a place for you in her heart. For you," she set him down, "have a very, very, special place in your own heart for her. None of us can have that place in your heart... not even her," she gestured to Barbara. The Boy Wonder opened his mouth to speak, but Starfire shook her head and stated, "Robin, you can say she has bewitched you as much as you like and that you were meant to be with Barbara, but the truth is, you do not believe in destiny, and Zatanna has not placed a spell upon you, you loved her first. Even though you have known Barbara more, and you two have felt strong feelings towards eachother, they are not strong enough to replace how strongly you feel for Zatanna, but I am going to help her. You may still deny it, but she has your heart, and she always will no matter what you say."

Cyborg was shock, Zatanna and Starfire were very good friends apparently, and

Starfire was determined to set things right.

"Star, wait..." Robin said

Starfire turned to face Robin, "yes?"

"Let me come," the boy said,

"We leave now," Star commanded

"But," Robin said. Star turned, "Babs comes too."

"Whatever you wish." Starfire said, and she left to pack.

Starfire was going to see Zatanna and she was going to make sure that she would see Robin. And hoped that Robin would just listen.  
Robin packed. He packed his old uniform, and supplies. 'Star doesn't know what I've been through...' he thought to himself, 'Babs knows, Zatanna doesn't.' He sighed.

"Thats because you never told her" a voice said

"Huh?" He asked as her turned around, and saw Raven.

"You never told her what she wanted to know, you never told her what she meant to you, you never told her what happened on April first in the year of 1998. Dick, I've been inside your mind, I saw what happened that day, I see what Zatanna means to you, don't you?" Raven asked giving Robin a stern look. "You never told her your first name, you never opened up to to her."

"Raven, she would've been in danger if she knew, she would be capture and held for randsome... because of me, that couldn't happen, I love her too much to watch her suffer just because she knew who I am. She's too precious to me." Robin told the demon girl.

Raven smirked, she finally got the truth, Dick loves Zatanna with all his heart, but didn't want to endanger her if they dated. He has always loved her no matter what.

"You love her." Raven said

Dick sighed, "yeah, I really love her... she's the love of my life..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: thanks you for all the reviews! I have decided to continue :) **

* * *

"Recognized: Starfire B One Eight, Robin B Zero One, Batgirl B One Six" the computer announced the arrivals.

The three stepped out from the Zeta Tubes. Robin and Batgirl holding hands, and Star smiling to be back home.

"Star?" Wally asked turning around

"Yes, Friend Wally, I am back!" She said flying forward and embracing him in a monster hug.

"It's good to have all three of you back, Star." Wally said as her was being released from his bone-crushing hug.

"Wally, were is Zatanna? Is she okay?" Robin asked

Wally smirked to himself in his mind. _'Ha! So the Boy Wonder does care!' _Wally said in hid head. "She's, um, doing decent... her head is bloody, and bashed. I'm surprised she's alive after that much damage she went through... heh..." Wally says rubbing the back of his head.

"Robin?" Conner asked

"Hey, Con." Robin said turning his head to look at Conner.

"Y-You're back?" Conner asked

"Yeah... we came to check on Zatanna." Robin said.

Wally looked at him in a weird way. _'Rob called her 'Zatanna' not 'Zee'. I know they're not together anymore, but he's always called her 'Zee'.' _

"What?" the Boy Wonder asked his best friend.

"Um...erm..." Wally stuttered

"Barb!" Kara squealed flying in and hugging her best friend.

Barbara let go of Robin's hand to embrace Kara.

"Hey, Kara, what's up?" Barbara asked returning the hug.

"Nothing much... what about you?" Kara asked

"Jump City is pretty interesting, so great!" Barbara exclaimed

The two laughed.

"Robin," Donna said entering the room. "She's in room twenty-seven. No loud noises." Donna said warningly

"Okay, okay, Donna," M'gann interrupted, "I'm very sure he's got it."

Donna grumbled, and went to talk to Star about Zatanna's condition.

"Sorry, Donna has been off edge with her constantly tending to Zatanna's heath and all." M'gann says folding her arms over her chest.

"why? Robin asked as he and M'gann walked down the halls to the infirmary where Zatanna was.

"It worries her, she may be DarkStar, but she's a great person to have around when some one is in desperate need of medical attention." the martian girl said.

"Really? Huh, i never knew." Robin said with a little anxiety in his voice.

'_He's worried sick!' _M'gann thought_ 'He wants to see her... he still loves her.' _

Robin and M'gann stood in the door frame to Zatanna's medical room.

Zatanna lay covered up on a medical cot, covered in a white blanket.

"Okay, Robin, don't do anything to upset Donna or she'll have your head." M'gann teased

"Okay, okay, I won't." Robin half laughed

"You better not." M'gann said before leaving.

After the Martian girl left, Robin walked over to Zatanna. Her beautiful eyes were shut and her eye lashes were dampened with tears. Her torso was wrapped in bandages, her head was wrapped in bandages and stained with blood, with her skin was gashed and bruised. She groaned, and she opened her eyes.

"Dick?" she asked quietly

"I'm here, how did this happen?" He asked her

"Long story short, i was nearly killed in an explosion that was caused by the Rissler. Bats called me to help, and that happened." Zatanna said with a small gasp as she shifted her weight

Robin was speechless. Riddler. How could he have done this to Zatanna? Robin clenched is fists. "He'll pay." Dick mumbled

"Dick, i'm not your issue anymore, don't worry. You have Barb to worry about." She said with a faint smile

Starfire walked in, "Zatanna!" she said running to her and hugging her gently but firmly

"Hey, Star. How are you?" Zatanna asked pulling away from her alien friend

"Wonderful! When i heard you were the hurt, i reacted as fast as i could. I was quite worried, friend."

"Thanks, so was it just you and Robin?" Zatanna asked a little hopeful

"No... Friend Barbara came with us to confirm you are the 'okay'." Star said fiddling with her thumbs

Zatanna's hopes sank and she nodded slightly.

"Hey, Zee." Barbara said poking her head in through the door, and slowly entering. Barbara's hand immediantly linked her fingers with Robin's when she saw Zatanna. She gasped. "What happened?" "

"Long story short, Riddler explosion." Zatanna explained

"Oh, i'm sorry, Zee." Barb said

"Barb, c'mon, let's give Zatanna a little time with Star." Robin said.

After Robin and Barbara shut the door, Star went and sat on the side of Zatanna's medical bed.

Zatanna smiled faintly at Starfire.

"I am the sorry, Zatanna, it seems Robin is still blind. I have tried to tell him that he has been thinking incorrectly that he is meant to be with Barbara-"

"Star, its okay, I am okay with Robin being with Barbara if it's what makes him happiest. But I still love him... I suppose he doesn't love me at all... yet, I am glad he has found love with Barbara. It's his choice." Zatanna stated

Starfire sighed. Robin was blind, very blind to let Zatanna leave, and no longer have anyone who understands her... it hurt Starfire to see Zatanna so weak and hurt, they're the best of friends. She turned to face her raven haired friend.

"Zatanna, can you stand up?" Star asked gently

Zatanna nodded, and slowly rose to her feet.

"Very, good." star whispered


End file.
